


Felix Bot

by comeon_toparadise



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: "oh my god- felix, my shoelace is not a freaking belt!"changbin, a distressed university student that is majoritively disinterested in life itself, likes being alone, and hates anything and everything that has to do with love, stumbles upon a physical entity that will change his life forever.aka changbin is an angry college student and felix is a clueless robot.





	1. one

_Somewhere in Daegu seven years ago. . . ._

  
The steady drizzle of rain pelted  
harshly over a bedroom window's surface, running down in watery droplets and zig-zags. Uncontrollable streaks of lightning illuminated the  
pitch black darkness that the room's outsides were coated in, over and over again like a broken record.

A thirteen-year-old Changbin's  
shoulders shook as he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to block out the incessant and destructive noises that pierced his hearing at every corner. He was scared of it all -- of the lightning that brightened up his  
bedroom's window every now and then, dangerously too close to the window's surface, the thunder that rumbled above the roof over his head, threatening to swallow everything up with its ominous sounds, and most of  
all, Changbin was terrified of the shouts that erupted from the living room, voices that signified a man and a woman who'd clearly had enough of each other.

Their voices were loud, screaming and hurling insults and curses at each other, the female counterpart more emotive and wobbly, demanding to know why the male had came home so late. The woman sounded tearful, especially when the man proceeded to reveal that he'd been sleeping around with another woman before he came to the house.

Then there was silence.

Changbin's body shook, heartbeat fast against the interior of his ribcage when he heard the first smash. It bounced off the walls of the entire house, and he shouted in fright, slamming his hands over his ears as he heard the first shrill cry.

He shut his eyes tightly as more smashing and yelling and unpredictable movements took place, rendering him unable to think or act properly. Blood rushed through his veins, and the only thing he could hear as he covered his ears was the overwhelming thumping of his own heartbeat. Changbin had always hated the sound of loud noises. He hated them so much.

A sharp sound followed suit, one that sounded suspiciously like a slap to the skin, and Changbin's stomach sank. Another shout was heard, and this time the dark haired boy knew it belonged to his mother, because that was how she sounded whenever she got hurt by something. That was how she sounded whenever she got hurt by his father.

His stomach lurched inside his  
abdomen, wrung together so tightly he felt like he going to be sick, felt like he was going to throw up. A cold sweat descended upon him, prickling the surface of his skin and making his nerves stand on end when the distinct sound of footsteps marched right past his room, entering into another.

Changbin's hands trembled as he  
slowly placed them on his doorknob, fingers clammy and his breath trapped inside his lungs. He was deathly afraid, and nearly lept out of his skin when the thunder growled once more, sounding like a predator  
that currently searched for its prey.

He was only able to get his head  
through the opening of the door when he saw the man -- his father -- stepping over the carpeted floors with a bag in his hands, his face shrunken, eyes hard and coffee-brown hair messy all over his head. He passed his son without a single glance thrown his way, and Changbin gasped as he walked around his mother who was on the ground, leaving through the door and slamming it in the process.

Changbin stared wide-eyed at his mother, the ringing silence in the air more horrendous than any noise could've ever been. Rain fell at a harder pace as he tip-toed quietly over the cold tiles and past the broken vases, the spongey material of the carpet digging into the soles of his feet. He felt like he was going to nearly trip over his two feet and collapse as he ran towards his mother, hating the way she looked so small, so _defeated_.

Changbin wanted to put his arms around her, but he feared she would lash out as she dug her face into her hands, despair seeping out of her every movement in troubling waves. Tears poured out of her eyes as she bent her shoulders, wails so distressed escaping her lips that Changbin himself suddenly found it hard to swallow. He didn't know what to do to comfort his mother who was clearly breaking down in front of him, and that made him feel like crying. He didn't know how to act.

Changbin had only ever seen his mother act like this on two other occassions, both of which involved the man that had just left the house a couple minutes ago, and how he'd involved himself with other strangers outside that weren't his mother.

Throughout his thirteen years of living, he'd grown so used to seeing his mother as this strong, independent person who was always there to comfort him whenever he was sad, but now, all that was left was this frail, pale-faced woman who was bawling into her hands like her life depended on it, all because of his _father_.

"Mom. . ." Changbin finally spoke out, his voice barely above a whisper. He stared at her as she continued to cry, feeling like he was going to cry as well. "Mom, please. . . _please_ stop crying."

He'd always been the sort of person who thrived on seeing others happy, so it heavily affected him whenever he saw others — especially his own parents — without a smile on their faces. Seeing his mother like this only amplified the sadness that he felt.

His mother sniffed, turning her body away to hide her face on the sleeve of her blouse, but she hadn't been quick enough in covering up her tear-streaked cheeks and glassy eyes. Changbin realized she didn't want her son witnessing her like this.

"Mom, please don't cry again." Changbin had finally gained the courage to hug his mother close to him, relieved when she didn't fight back but relaxed into his touch instead.

"I wasn't crying," she sniffed, looking away. Her voice sounded hoarse, distant. "I was just. . ."

"It's okay," Changbin replied, tears stinging the back of his eyes when he heard his mother sniff again.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," he continued, wanting her to feel comforted even though he didn't know why this was happening. He didn't like that it was happening either.

"It's not your fault," Changbin's mother spoke, finally staring up at him. Her eyes looked bloodshot and rounder then usual, as if she couldn't fathom that all this was actually taking place. "It's not your fault at all. Your dad. . . We just got a little bit angry at each other, that's all. . ."

Despite her words that had been the distilled version of what had actually taken place between her and his father, Changbin still felt uneasy about the whole situation. But, he decided to believe her just for her sake.

"And. . . will he be coming back?" Changbin innocently asked, unable to bite down the growing curiosity that he felt concerning the return of his father. Even though the man had grown colder and colder to him over the years, the boy still undoubtedly cared about him. He cared about both his parents.

His mother blinked and nodded, placing her hand in her son's dark hair and tenderly running her fingers through it. She softly smiled at him, her eyes growing glassy once more. "Of -- Of course. He'll come back."

Changbin nodded in response, exhaling a sigh of relief as his mother drew him closer to her, her hand still caressing his hair. He rested his head on her shoulder, happy to see that she didn't seem as sorrowful any longer.

Changbin thought she must've been as glad as he felt at the fact that his father was going to return, and while he was focused on how elated he felt that things were finally going to be okay, he missed the way his mother tightened her hold on him, blinking away a new set of tears.

That fateful night turned into another night that Changbin's father wasn't home, and then that other night turned into several nights, then weeks, then months, and then eventually became a year.

At first, whenever Changbin asked his mother when his father was going to come back, she only replied that he was going to return _soon_ , visibly fighting back her tears. It didn't take long for Changbin to realize that he was only doing his mother more harm than good by questioning her about his father's disappearance.

"Dude, your dad's not been at your house since like what, almost a year and a half ago?" One of his friends back then, a guy named Han Jisung that was a year younger than Changbin, said to him during one of their break times in school.

"Yeah," Changbin nodded, feeling his stomach churn at the sight of his sandwich. The topic of his missing dad had always been enough to destroy his appetite.

"He's obviously not coming back. Face it, now or never, " Jisung crudely replied, shoving some sushi into his mouth. He almost choked on the food when the raven haired girl that sat next to him smacked his arm.

Changbin's jaw worked, his grip hard on his sandwich.

"Shut _up_ , Jisung!" Ryujin whisper-yelled, frowning when the chestnut-haired boy just started laughing. "You shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"Changbin knows I didn't mean it. You guys already know how I like to joke around," Jisung commented, grinning at the shorter boy beside him. "Right, Changbin? . . .Changbin?"

Changbin was well aware of how unflatteringly truthful Jisung could get at times, and sometimes he even found his honesty amusing, but right now that wasn't the case.

When Jisung placed a hand on his shoulder, Changbin hurriedly shrugged it off, dropping his sandwich in anger.

"Well that fucking joke wasn't funny in the slightest, but go off, I guess," Changbin spat, glaring at Jisung. The other male looked taken aback. He stood up.

"Wait, Changbin " Ryujin called out, but Changbin silenced her with another glare.

"Leave me alone," he told her, voice shaking with visible emotion. He sniffed and ran off, not wanting anyone to see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

But still, even with that incident happening, Changbin kept on hoping, kept on _believing_ that one day his father would come back, that he'd enter his house one day after he'd finished school and see his father there in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee and asking how Changbin's school day went.

Two years passed, then three, four, then four and a half, and soon enough Changbin gave up counting.

His father was _gone_ , and he wasn't ever coming back. It was like he'd disppeared completely from his son's life, and sometimes Changbin forgot he ever lived with him in the first place, especially with how his mother had made it her mission to take off every photo that had the man in it off the walls and off the counters. To the Seo family, Changbin's father certainly didn't exist anymore.

Changbin gradually grew bitter, snarky and cryptic. He grew sadder, and angrier too, finding it bitterly ironic how his mother always spoke about how she and his dad had met about how she and his dad had met and fallen in love when they were younger, only for them to divorce years later.

He hated how stupid he was for believing that that love, that same emotion that had supposedly brought his parents together in the first place, would've been enough to bring them back together and fix all their problems.

But it wasn't enough.

 _It had never been in the first place_.

←🌁→

 

_Present_

  
Changbin felt like bashing his whole face against a wall as the female in front of him droned on and on about topics that didn't interest him in the slightest.

"And then my sister told me ' _oh Yoojung, your obession with history is soo weird'_ , but she's always been jealous that I'm better than her at memorizing stuff," the girl, Yoojung said, before taking a sip of her drink Changbin grimaced at the small lipstick stain that formed on the rim of her glass cup. The girl ran a hand through her curled short hair, opening her mouth _once again_ to excitedly talk about the hobbies she engaged in on the weekends.

The surface of Changbin's chair dug uncomfortably into his back as he looked around the restaurant for some sort of distraction, his button-up feeling too tight and too hot on his body.

He'd never been one to dress so formally to meet someone, and once again he found himself wondering why he was even here in the first place.

As Yoojung started talking about the different species of toads that interested her -- or whatever the fuck she was talking about -- Changbin suddenly recalled the reason why he even bothered showing up to this date. And the reason took the form of one name, and one name only: Hwang Hyunjin.

The other twenty-year-old university student, one that Changbin had The other twenty-year-old university student, one that Changbin had befriended about a year ago, had a penchant of setting him up on miscellaneous 'dates' like this one because he thought Changbin needed to 'get out more' and 'find someone that he could actually really like'.

The only problem with Hyunjin's ' _full-proof_ ' plan was that Changbin _wasn't_ interested in meeting anyone and forming a romantic relationship with forming a romantic relationship with them. He wasn't interested in the dating scene, finding gestures like holding hands, kissing, or falling in love a complete waste of time. Sure, he wasn't too closed off to fooling around once in a while, but he always dreaded dates like these that always emphasized on the _romance_.

That didn't stop Hyunjin from setting him up with strangers he thought Changbin would click with, though.

 _Hyunjin, you owe me some really good thai takeout. . ._ Changbin couldn't help but think as he watched Yoojung push some of the salad on her plate messily into her mouth with a fork. The forkful ended up being too large for her to swallow, which resulted in her choking on the food, _right_ in front of Changbin's own salad.

Second-hand embarrassment wormed its way into Changbin's body, and he took one of the extra napkins and tossed it Yoojung's way, trying his absolute best to seem like the girl wasn't his date, even though it was pretty obvious she was.

"T-Thank you. Y-You're too k-kind," she wheezed, before proceeding to grab the napkin and cough mercilessly into it, slamming her small fist on her chest as she did so.

 _Okay, fuck it. I'm leaving_ , Changbin thought to himself, giving the short-haired girl a wry smile when her eyes met his. There was no way in hell he'd sit around after what she'd done.

He waited until she'd finally stopped coughing (because he was a gentleman -- _somewhat_ ), before pushing his chair back and smiling kindly at her. He bowed his head.

"Yoojung," Changbin started, trying to look apologetic. He could only hope the girl wouldn't take his excuse as some sort of escape. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I think I must've ate something bad, so I really need to go home. Now, if you'll excuse me -- "

Yoojung's eyes widened as Changbin stood up. He froze as she grabbed his arm. "Wait, Changbin."

" _What do you want_? I mean -- " Changbin cleared his throat, his eyes zooming in on the area where the girl had just grabbed him. " _Yes_ , Yoojung?"

"The restaurant has a toilet. That is --if you need to use it. You don't need to leave. I'll wait right here."

 _Oh fuck no_.

"Uhm, no -- That's okay," Changbin shook his head, giving Yoojung a tight smile. "I don't like, you know, doing my business outside my apartment -- "

"Can't you just stay?" Yoojung pleaded, staring up at Changbin with her scarily big eyes. His irritation with her grew right then. He'd had enough.

"No," he spat, and she recoiled at how brash he sounded. "I'm leaving. Enjoy your meal."

With that, he forcefully yanked his hand away from her grip, before grabbing his coat and heading out the door without looking back.

The late March air beat against Changbin's bare skin, the frosty atmopshere stinging his reddening nose. He jerkily pushed his arms through his coat and rubbed his hands together, trying to generate more heat on his palms.

He patted his jeans for his phone, mumbling curses here and there until he finally brought out the device and dialed the first number he thought of. 

"That prick better pick up. . ." Changbin muttered as he continued to speed-walk down the sidewalk, half-heartedly apologizing to whoever he accidentally bumped into on his way.

"Oh, uh -- Hey Changbin!" Hyunjin chirped over the receiver just as he picked up, his bubbly tone slightly irking the dark haired male. How _dare_ he sound happy when he's just planned yet another failed date for Changbin? "How was your-- _oh_ \-- date?"

"Listen, this date _sucked_ ," Changbin cut to the chase. "It sucked so bad, and it's all. Your. Fault."

"Oh, uh, okay -- That's too bad then. I'm so sorry, Changbin," Hyunjin replied, sounding overly breathy. "Uhm -- _Can you call me later_? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

"I'm coming over _right now_ ," Changbin said, shaking his head.

"No no no. Please don't," the other male practically begged. He inhaled a rather sharp intake of breath, and Changbin's eyebrows rose. "As I ah — as I said before, I'm in the _middle_ of something."

Changbin felt like chucking his phone far, far away from him when he figured out what was keeping his friend so 'busy'. "Hyunjin -- Are you _seriously_ having sex while we're talking? What the actual fuck?"

Hyunjin groaned, all breathless. "It's your fault for -- for calling me at this time."

"God, I am going to _kill_ you when I see you," Changbin grimaced, hastily pressing the 'end call' button on his phone screen just as his taller friend let out something that sounded scaringly close to a moan. The raven haired male felt like drowning his ears in some holy bleach.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, hastening his footsteps so he could get to his apartment quicker. He couldn't believe Hyunjin was out there hooking up with someone, while Changbin was having one of the worst nights of his life.

Changbin's exhales were visible against the nighttime backdrop of the city, and he started rubbing his hands together again.

He continued to walk, his boots crunching over the melting, grainy snow on the sidewalk, and he wondered what he was going to eat tonight. He'd hardly ate anything on that date he had with Yoojung, and his original plan was to head over to Hyunjin's to get some dinner, as the taller could actually cook, unlike _someone_. But clearly, there'd been a change of plans now.

Changbin sighed, mentally picturing the scantily filled fridge he'd meet when he finally got back to his apartment. He kicked away some snow. _Fuckin' Hyunjin . . ._

A sound alerted him, and he found his eyes darting over to the alleyway at the corner. A singular street lamp lit up the area, its bulb flickering on and off, unstable.

Changbin could spot a couple of people -- guys probably -- huddled together over something that was probably in front of them. The raven haired male found himself inching closer, curiosity dictating his footsteps.

Upon closer inspection, he realized that there was something in front of the group of guys, as one of them let go what appeared to be a pale arm.

Changbin's eyes widened. A twisting feeling emerged in his gut when he figured those boys were probably up to no good, about to gang up on whoever had ended up as their unfortunate victim.

"Hey!" Changbin exclaimed, running into the alleyway.

The boys looked up as he approached, but unlike what he expected, they looked nervous, and almost scared.

"Hey, man. We were just leaving this here. No harm done," one of them spoke, casually gesturing to the body on top of the discarded trash.

Changbin let out a sigh of relief. It was just a body.

Wait.

_It was just a body._

"What the hell? You people _murdered_ someone?" He exclaimed at the boys, and they all stepped away, noticeably intimidated by the angry young adult staring them down.

"N-No. We didn't m-murder anyone, it's not even a _someone_. It tried to chase after us -- We were just -- "

Changbin cut off one of the guys that tried to speak. He didn't want to hear any excuse. "You guys better get out of here before I call the cops on you all!"

They didn't wait to be told twice, racing out of the alley in a flash.

Changbin tsked, shaking his head at how many people around here were prone to mischief. They'd probably beat up the person in front of him until they passed out, deciding to leave their body on the trash like the delinquents that they were.

Changbin inwardly sighed, hating how his night was just turning worse. He leant over the body, realizing how still and limp it was.

His heart stopped when his eyes fell on the person's face as he was trying to sit them up (realizing how heavy their body actually was, _Jesus_ ), and his hands almost dropped them, almost dropped the _male_.

Blond hair that was still meticulously styled despite the position he was in, complexion the colour of the inside of an almond, skin too smooth and pale to be real, and rosebud shaded lips greeted Changbin's vision. The unknown boy's eyes were closed, his expression blank.

Changbin almost dropped the guy, speechless for a considerable number of seconds. The male was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, the upper part of his admittedly toned arms darkened up with some dirt. He didn't look conscious in the slightest, and Changbin had to blink in order to concentrate once more on the task at hand (which was to help the guy), but even that was proving difficult to do.

Because holy shit, the boy was goodlooking -- _extremely_ goodlooking, at that -- and even someone as averse to attraction as Changbin was had no choice but to agree with that.

"Fuck, how the _fuck_ am I going to help him up? He's too heavy. Maybe I should just call the ambulance or something. But then again, he doesn't _look_ hurt," Changbin muttered to himself, checking around the guy's body to see if there was any blood anywhere.

He released a relieved breath when he didn't spot any red anywhere, but then his eyebrows shot up as he came across the grey band encircling the unconscious boy's right wrist. The cursive words enscripted on the surface caught his attention.

_Beautiful, strong and muscled. The perfect candidate for every female._

"Okay. . . _Weird_ ," Changbin whispered, wondering what those words were all about. He didn't dwell on it though as he proceeded to stand up to his feet, taking out his phone to call the ambulance while he still eyed the undeniably handsome male lying in front ofhim on the ground.

Just as person on the other line spoke up, something strange happened. Something that made Changbin stop in his tracks.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The dispatcher asked, her voice smooth and calm. But the raven haired male couldn't speak.

Because right there, just a couple inches away from him, was a pair of emotionless grey eyes staring him down.


	2. two

 

_Seo Changbin's apartment, 9:15 PM_

  
Changbin tried not to freak out. He _really_ tried not to freak out.

But that in itself proved far too difficult to do when not too far away from him, currently seated on his small couch, was the unnamed _robot-alien-thing_ , who stared right at him without blinking once.

Granted, with how _realistic_ the robot-alien-thing looked, Changbin honestly would've still thought that the male was nothing other than human had the blond not fallen to the ground after trying to get up, which made the dark haired male hear the recognizable sound of dull metal that followed right after. But even with this, Changbin hadn't found the male robot-alien-thing strange until he'd somehow brought him into his house (because for some reason he didn't want to leave the boy out there alone), realizing then and there that the boy was _definitely_ not human.

The blond robot blinked and tried to stand up (before falling back into the couch), and Changbin almost recoiled into himself. _Holy mother of fuck --_

"Who the heck are you? _What_ the heck are you?" Changbin found himself asking before he could stop himself, unable to hide his curiosity felt despite how lowkey scared the human looking robot-alien-thing made him feel.

The blond robot stared around him, his grey eyes unnervingly surveying the area that formed up his surroundings. He then stared at his hands, then at his lap, then finally back at Changbin's face. Changbin's skin crawled when the robot thing blinked once again.

"Who am I?" Who _are_ you?"

"Answer my question first," Changbin sharply instructed, folding his arms to try and look intimidating to the blond, just in case the robot was having any sneaky ideas that involved harming him.

The robot stared at him for a couple seconds without breaking eye contact, and Changbin felt creeped out.

"My name is Felix Bot," the blond robot finally spoke, his voice deeper than what Changbin had been expecting it to sound like, as well as harbouring some sort of accent. He also enunciated his words really slowly, as if Changbin would be too dumb to understand him if he spoke normally. "But you can just call me Felix. F-E-L-I-X." His equally as blond eyebrows rose at Changbin. "Do you understand me?"

"The hell do you mean do I understand you? I'm not stupid," the dark haired boy spat, feeling all the more annoyed when the robot, Felix, didn't react in the slightest to his outburst. "Anyway, where'd you get your name from? _Felix the Cat_?"

Felix blinked, expressionless. He totally didn't get Changbin's joke. "I don't understand what you're talking about, but the cat that has the same name as me must have a great name then." He paused, and then winked.

Changbin felt even _more_ creeped out. Why did this robot look so _human_?

Silence ensued, and then when 'Felix' tried to stand up to his feet again, Changbin became alert.

"No! Stop right there," he exclaimed. Felix just watched him, and then proceeded to pat his legs, as if he was checking to see if they were still working properly. "Who the heck made you?"

"My Makers," Felix simply stated, shifting his feet around. He started to walk across the floors.

"I told you not to move! Stay where you are!" Changbin let out, internally freaking out when the robot didn't listen to him and just kept on walking. He suddenly remembered those boys he'd met at that alleyway, and his heartbeat sped up when he recalled what they'd said about the robot chasing them.

But the blond robot didn't look like he was going to start running after Changbin anytime soon. Instead, he walked around the apartment, -- a bit unsteadily at that, studying the interior of the place. To the dark haired male's shock, a beam of electric blue light suddenly shot out from Felix's eyes and started running down every piece of furniture he looked at, sizing it up.

It was when Felix took a framed photo from the TV's countertop that Changbin regained his ability to move.

"Don't -- Don't _touch_ that," he snapped, yanking the photograph away from the robot's hands. Felix just watched him again.

"Is that you in the picture? There's also what appears to be a woman. Your mother, perhaps?" Felix asked as Changbin put the framed picture of him and his mother someplace else.

"Yes," the shorter boy huffed, not bothering on elaborating further. He wondered what the hell he was going to do with the robot in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have brought him (or _it_ ) to his apartment in the first place, and now he had a strange realistic looking robot in his house, which he had no idea _where_ it came from, _who_ in particular invented the robot, and _why_ the robot, or _Felix Bot_ , was even made in the first place.

Changbin could just perfectly imagine Hyunjin's expression if he ended up telling him about the robot named Felix that he'd stumbled upon late at night and brought into his house for no known reason whatsoever. The taller male would just stare at him and laugh in his face. He'd also say something along the lines of Changbin 'turning crazier than he already was'.

Changbin's mind came back into the present when he heard Felix speak.

"The apartment is smaller than I thought it would be, lacking in grandiosity and expensive furniture, and there are no cats. No. . . _pink_." Felix's voice was smooth and deep as he said all this to Changbin, staring straight at him with his dark grey eyes. He slightly cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed but not forming any creases over his extremely smooth skin. "And. . . You don't _look_ female. . ."

Changbin's breath hitched inside his throat as Felix slowly made his way over to him. Then without warning, the robot placed his hand on his chest and felt all over his torso.

"Yes, you're _definitely_ not female."

Changbin took a step back, staggering slightly. "What the fuck? You can't just -- _touch_ me like that!"

Felix cocked his head to the side again, confused by the shorter's words. The blue light shot out of his eyes once more, cascading down Changbin's body.

Changbin almost jumped when that happened. "Stop doing that! It's fucking weird!"

As usual, the robot ignored him, and continued to speak. "As well as your apparent muscular build that most females do not possess, you appear to be quite fond of vulgar words." Then, he shrugged. "But, I will take it. How may I be of service? Do you have any pets to walk? Food to prepare? Or do you want me to help you go to sleep?"

Changbin stared down at the robot when he knelt down and bowed his head, completely and utterly speechless.

"Get up," he commanded, and the Felix Bot quickly complied, getting up to his feet. As soon as that happened Changbin didn't waste any time in slamming his hands on the startled robot's back and pushing him out of his apartment.

"Get out! I don't want you here," Changbin said, gritting his teeth together when the blond robot didn't budge once he was out the door. "Go away."

"But I don't understand. Don't you want me here -- "

"I _don't_ ," Changbin cut him off, pushing the robot with all his might. He became angrier at the fact that the robot was super heavy to move. "Why the fuck. . .aren't you _moving_? Get out!"

"Please, young human. I do not know why you're suddenly angry at me, and I. . ." the Felix Bat stood still, his body turning stubbornly rigid. He turned around and met Changbin's face, his eyes reminding the shorter of dark, stormy clouds. "I _demand_ an explanation."

"There's no other explanation other than the fact that you're _super_ weird and totally freaking me the hell out," the raven haired male answered, placing his hands on the taller's hard chest to try and push him away.  
But still, the blond robot didn't move from his spot.

"Then why did you buy me?" Felix asked, raising one flawlessly plucked blood eyebrow.

"I didn't _buy_ you," Changbin exclaimed, "I found you in some alleyway by the trash! I thought you needed help, and so I brought you here!"

Felix's _other_ eyebrow raised. He grabbed both of Changbin's palms when the shorter tried to push him yet again. "But I don't need any help."

" _Exactly_. And that's why you need to leave like, _right now_." Changbin forcefully pulled his hands away from the robot, goosebumps running along the base of his skin at how the robot's palms felt _just_ like a human's own, except just a bit colder than average.

"And why exactly do you need me to leave?" Felix asked. Despite his expressionless face, he looked quite reluctant to leave the house.

"Because you just _need_ to, okay?" Changbin replied, all the fight leaving him. He was tired, he didn't want to be having this conversation with the robot any longer, and he was hungry. He was _very_ hungry. " _Go_."

The blond robot slowly nodded, and sighed. ". . .Okay. Goodbye, then."

"Bye." Changbin shut the door in his face. He then ran towards his couch and collapsed on it, wondering if he'd imagined all of tonight or if it had actually happened.

He'd actually _met_ a _robot_ , and that robot was currently outside his door, never to be seen again.

Changbin groaned, pushing a hand through his hair as he surfed through the small tv's channels, trying to ignore the weird feeling that was gnawing inside him at what he'd done.

 _No. Changbin. Do NOT feel any guilt. It's just a stupid robot_.

 _But that stupid robot's currently outside in the dark by itself, unable to fend off anyone with less than great intentions_ , Changbin's conscience ebbed away at him.

"He's a robot. He's probably already really strong," Changbin tried to reason with himself, feeling more and more restless on his seat.

He stared at the window. There wasn't as much snow as there'd been before, as Spring was quickly approaching, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold as fuck out there.

 _Changbin. No_.

Changbin found himself standing up and approaching the open window. "Do robots even _get_ cold?" He wondered aloud.

_Changbin, do NOT open that door for that robot. Do not do it. You will regret it._

Changbin opened the door and peered through its opening.

Apart from his apartment, there were several other houses that lined the block, all of their windows dark since their tenants had already gone to asleep.

It wasn't hard at all for him to spot the blond haired robot, as he was the only one walking around at this point in time.

The guilt inside Changbin grew much larger when he spotted the tiny limp the robot had when he walked. He obviously didn't know his way anywhere, still trying to gain control of his limbs.

 _Jesus, Changbin. Why are you feeling bad for a robot?_ The raven haired student asked himself. He didn't even know the answer. He bit hard on his lip.

The Felix Bot had already neared a sidewalk, and then he proceeded to step across it and sit in the _middle of the road_ , hugging his knees with his arms.

"Oh no, what the fuck is he _doing_?" Changbin questioned out loud, his body immediately springing into action.

The robot was sat on a freaking _highway_ , and any moment from now a car could just zoom towards him and --

 _Nope_. Changbin didn't even want to think about it.

_God, what the heck did I do to deserve this? Why the heck did I even end up meeting this robot in thefirst place?_

Changbin's lungs burned as he sprinted to where Felix was, still hugging himself and staring blankly at nothing. The blond robot's eyes rounded when he saw Changbin standing over him. "You -- "

"Get up, for Pete's sake," the shorter male commanded. Felix immediately stood up.

"Why were you sitting in the _middle_ of the road?" Changbin questioned, watching the taller robot incredulously. "Do you have a _death wish_ or something?"

"I don't _think_ I do," Felix stated, his perfect looking face frowning in the tiniest bit. Changbin felt like smacking him.

Instead, he let out a loud and annoyed groan. As he did this, the robot only stared at him, confused. Then, he grabbed the taller's hand. "We're leaving. You're coming with me."

Changbin thought he imagined the way the robot's hazel grey eyes seemed to light up right then. "I'm going back to your house?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever. If you do anything, I'll. . . I'll _break your limbs_."

Felix had already stepped over to the other side, his strength allowing _him_ to drag Changbin back into apartment instead of it happening the other way around.

 

←🌁→

 

 

_Seo Changbin's apartment, 8:44 AM_

  
Changbin woke up that Sunday morning, to _nothing_.

And normally, that would've been enough to calm him down (as he had a couple neighbours that could be rather loud on the weekends), and that _had_ been the case for a few, absolutely _heavenly_ seconds.

— But then Changbin realized he had a fully functional robot inside his apartment. He sprung up from his bed and dashed out of his room, his black socks gliding over the clean floors. The _very_ clean floors, in fact. The dark haired male almost ended up falling on his ass at how squeaky clean his whole apartment was.

"What the -- " Changbin couldn't finish his sentence because right there in his kitchen looking through the fridge, was none other than Felix. _Shirtless_.

"Felix?" Felix looked up and met Changbin's shocked eyes, saluting him with a little wave as if he wasn't actually committing a crime by not wearing anything to cover up his chest. "Good morning, young human. I hope you slept well." He then gestured to the fridge. "Just like yesterday night, the fridge is empty. But I want to make you some of the breakfast dishes I've memorized."

Changbin rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest not to stare at the robot's _very_ realistic, _very_ nice abs. What the fuck. "Please put on a shirt. And don't call me young human ever again."

Felix closed the fridge, his biceps clenching as he did so. The shorter male hurriedly averted his eyes. He walked up to the dark haired student, staring right into his eyes again. Changbin couldn't help but notice how the robot's blond locks weren't styled anymore, instead falling over his eyes in messy, yet _still_ adorable looking waves. He still looked impeccably. . .perfect.

"What do you want me to call you then?" The robot asked, releasing a rather awkward smile that made Changbin's insides cringe. The university student briefly wondered if the robot had been programmed to smile, but hadn't mastered it yet. Either way, Felix wasn't allowed to smile ever again.

"Changbin," Changbin replied, looking away as he suddenly felt very self-conscious underneath the blond robot's unwavering stare. "And please put on a goddamn shirt."

"I don't have another shirt. The only one I had was the one I accidentally poured the milk on yesterday night."

Of course. Changbin remembered that moment clearly. He'd sacrificed his _only_ remaining carton of milk to make the robot some tea to drink (since he discovered that Felix _could_ actually eat _and_ drink, surprisingly), only for the clumsy robot to drop the cup midway and spill everything over himself.

The student sighed, rolling his eyes. "Then I'll get you another shirt."

Felix gave him a thumbs up in response, and Changbin scoffed, a bit amused by the robot's optimism.

He scratched the back of his neck. "And concerning the breakfast. . .I'm gonna go get us something to eat outside, don't worry." He pointed at Felix, and the blond pointed at himself. "And you, _yes_ _you_. Do _not_ take one step out of this place. You hear me?"

Felix nodded.

"And please turn around."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see you shirtless."

"Why?"

" _Because I don't want to_."

". . .Okay."

 

←🌁→

 

 

_Central part of Seoul, 9:21 AM_

  
_changbun: hyunjin where tf are you i need your help_

_hyunbitch: do you need me to buy you something??_

_changbun: duh_

_hyunbitch: i should become your sugar daddy. accept my love_

_changbun: fuck off_

_changbun: where the fuck are you_

_hyunbitch: i'm out on a date_

_changbun: youre on a date at freaking 9 am in the morning_

_hyunbitch: what? the guys rlly rlly cute_

_changbun: and does he happen to be the guy you fucked last night_

_hyunbitch: yep_

_changbun: ok, whatever. where are you_

_hyunbitch: i'm at boxer cafe with the guy. i'll get you your usual order, dont worry ;)_

_changbun: and get an extra one too. it has to be ready when i arrive_

_hyunbitch: ooh whos the extra one for 👀_

_changbun: i'm just really hungry_

_hyunbitch: sure. . ._

_changbun: just shut up and do what i asked, ok?_

_hyunbitch: ok ok_

Changbin heaved a relieved sigh once he entered into Boxer cafe, the comforting smell of brewed coffee entering his nose. The beige walls, chill music and the always constant aroma of well-made coffee always gave the place this homey, relaxed feel that Changbin always liked.

His eyes scanned every corner of the until he caught sight of his close friend seated at a rounded table by one of the windows, a slim guy with reddish hair sat in front of him. Hyunjin was currently smiling at the red haired male, talking to him about something and probably boring him with most of his words.

If this was any other situation, Changbin would've waited it out, _maybe_ until Hyunjin wasn't occupied with a date. But right now, Changbin was hungry, and when he was hungry, he wanted food as fast as he could.

Luckily, Hyunjin knowing how irritated his shorter friend could get whenever he was hungry and didn't get his food on time, shot up from his seat as soon as his eyes landed on Changbin and handed him the plastic bag containing his meal and two lattes with extra cream.

"Seungmin, this is my friend Seo Changbin, and Changbin this is my date Kim Seungmin," Hyunjin quickly introduced the red haired, slightly blushing boy and the dark haired male to each other. Seungmin's ears grew a dark red.

Changbin could only usher out a tiny wave before Hyunjin was already pushing him out of the cafe. "Hey hey hey hey. Chill. I was about to leave anyway. "

"It's not about _you_ , Changbin," Hyunjin replied with a teasing eye- roll. "It's about _him_ ; Seungmin. He gets _really_ nervous _really_ easily and I don't want you to make him even _more_ nervous."

Changbin stared at his taller friend, at the way his inky black hair was tucked into a navy blue beanie, at his dark attire that fitted his slender body, and the lip ring that pierced his bottom lip as he absentmindedly chewed on it. " . . _Yeah_ , sure. _I'm_ the one that's making him nervous. Okay."

"I'm serious though. You're a pretty no-nonsense person, and people get easily scared of you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Changbin pushed Hyunjin's hand away from him. He didn't want to admit that his friend was right, even more so when he even sometimes used his intimidation to his advantage. "I'm leaving."

" _Byeee_!" Hyunjin shouted after him as he descended down the cafe. Changbin didn't bother replying him.

Changbin found himself wondering if Felix had listened to his instructions and stayed inside the apartment, and also wondered if the robot was going to like what he brought if he could actually _taste_ food.

 _Pfft. What do I care?_ He thought with a scoff, but he didn't sound too sure of himself. And that made him worried, because for the first time ever, he was actually putting someone's opinions about something above his own, even if it was just for a brief period of time.

 

←🌁→

 

 

_Seo Changbin's apartment, 10:01 AM_

  
Felix didn't listen to Changbin.

The blond robot was outside his apartment, his blond locks shielding his eyes from Changbin's heated gaze as he knelt down on the cobblestoned ground and stroked the fur of some thin grey cat that the student just _knew_ belonged to one of his neighbours.

"Felix, I _told_ you to stay inside," Changbin quickly said, reprimanding the robot.

"But I'm not that far away from the house," Felix spoke, his voice a hushed whisper as if he wasn't really paying attention to what the shorter male was telling him. He stood up with the cat in his arms, patting the small animal's head in a way that could only described as _tender_. ". . .Is this one of the cats I was told about? It was just standing outside the house, looking up at me. It looked. . . _sad_." The robot's fingers curled inside the little cat's fur, and the kitten purred at his touch.

Changbin could only stare at how the robot cradled the animal like a baby, too baffled to speak for a number of seconds.

But of course, that moment didn't last for long. "Felix, drop that cat and get inside. It doesn't belong to me."

Felix paused, looking unsure of what to do next.

" _Felix_." Changbin sighed.

"But what about the cat -- "

"I don't _care_ about the stupid cat! I just want us to get back inside and get started on the breakfast already," the university student snapped, which noticeably startled the cat inside Felix's arms. It sat up and hissed ferociously at Changbin.

"Oh _shut up_ ," the dark haired male hissed back, not too fond of the pet right now. He then regarded the robot, shoulders dropping in defeat. If no one wanted him around right now, then so be it. "Fine, hang out with the stupid cat or whatever. If you need me, I'll be inside, hating everything."

With that, he pushed past the robot and stepped inside, slamming the door with his free hand, but then coming back a few seconds later to check if it was still okay. He didn't want the landlord wringing his neck for what he did.

By the time Felix was done playing with the cat who'd grown quite used to him, he entered the house and saw the dark haired male passed out on the couch, not looking at all comfortable in his position.

Felix didn't like that he'd fallen asleep on something as uncomfortable as the couch, and without thinking much about it, he walked up to Changbin and carried him up bridal style without much difficulty. Once he found the human's bedroom, he settled him on what appeared to be his bed after a couple of seconds.

The human was really strange. He got angry at Felix a lot, and shouted at him a lot as well. But he'd also let Felix stay with him, gave him new clothes to wear, and brought him some breakfast to eat (even though the robot didn't know how to eat the rounded dough thing with powder at first). All in all, the robot concluded that Changbin was a very unusual human being, but he couldn't bring himself to dislike him.

As the robot placed a blanket over the shorter's body, making sure the shorter's head was rested safely on his pillow, he wondered how someone could even afford to fall back asleep in the afternoon. Changbin was definitely a really strange human.


End file.
